


Divinity Sleeps（by prettyvillain）（译文）

by budingdoufu



Category: FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Biting, Breeding mention (super light), Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mentions of anal fingering, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 接纳芝诺斯将使你走向黑暗，却未必会后悔。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光, 芝诺斯x你
Kudos: 21





	Divinity Sleeps（by prettyvillain）（译文）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Divinity Sleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539965) by [prettyvillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain). 



> 作者：prettyvillain  
> 地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11539965

柴火的噼啪声应和着房间内凌乱的呼吸，床板摇动嘎吱作响，被编写成一支柔和舒心的曲调。

你们窝在这不知道多久，似乎有段时间没见过太阳了。几星时？甚至是几天？不如大胆假设，躺了几个星期的概率是多少。睡魔将你一脚踹开，你感觉身体又回到现实中，房间里的每一寸都变得熟悉起来。

这里是阿拉米格。高温辐射穿透窗帘，汗珠似乎永远粘满身体。蜡烛的青烟混合了燃烧肉桂产生的奇特香味钻进鼻孔，异域风情并不能令你生出回家的安心感。你不属于此地，倒不如说是潜入城堡里某个房间的。裸体下的绸缎床单，在昏红环境中辨认出的地毯都不是你拥有的东西，自己仿佛生活在其他生物壳里的海胆。

身边发出一点动静，胳膊上的汗毛几乎立时竖了起来。你记起来了，转过头首先映入眼帘的就是枕头上一泓金色。尽管光线昏暗，长发仍是蕴含了阳光那般微微发亮。芝诺斯的身体在睡梦中微微起伏，美得虚无缥缈，纤长眼睫亲吻着面颊。那种美貌尤为可怕，也许正是因为他生得如此超凡脱俗，身为皇室贵胄才远远超越所有凡人；又或是他在这般静谧时光中，比起你所熟知的暴戾恶魔有了更多人味。

仿佛能感受到你想在他身上盯出个洞，芝诺斯醒了。

蔚蓝眼瞳闪动着生命的光芒，你呼吸也在颤抖。那双眼如此可怕，直直闯进灵魂深处，你一时说不出话。芝诺斯坐起身，被子滑落肌肉暴露在黑暗和闷热中，皮肤泛红粘着晶亮的汗珠，你完全被他吓到了。也许他正巧捕捉到一丝恐慌，随即手臂绕过身后搂着腰将你拉回烘热的大床中。

“别在睡觉的时候打扰我……”芝诺斯提高音量，压迫感足以让你脊背发凉。你对他的感情可不是三言两语能解释清的：嫉妒他的优雅和力量，恐惧他高不可攀的武艺，怜悯埋藏在灵魂深处的孤独，愤怒于生杀予夺的残忍。那么爱情呢？你投怀送抱让芝诺斯颇为受用，手指轻快地在你光裸又怕痒的屁股上舞动。

耽于战士的荣耀，为追求刺激不知疲倦、无休止地战斗，也为求一个了结。这可能正是你们如此紧密的原因，拂晓友人们却烦恼于你进入这座为你而设的监狱后的安危。

喷洒在脖子上的呼吸搔得你下意识瑟缩，芝诺斯随即领会，爱抚你光裸的手臂大腿时极致温柔，全然不似平日行事的残忍。前夜记忆闪回眼前，只有这样你才想得起脖子上的瘀伤，手腕深刻的牙印。你抬手，指尖本能地缓缓摩挲伤痕。

“还没来得及做什么你就醒了。”你老老实实承认，最后回复了先前那句抱怨，“我没傻到认为你会任由这种事情发生，我的殿下。”

“我的殿下”。

几乎想不起来是何时开始这么叫他的，却是有股强烈的念头驱使你如此。他第一次回应你口中这个称号时的反应如你所料，淋漓尽致体现了加雷安皇族的高贵傲慢，也曾亲眼见他上下唇相碰玩味似的复述，随后尽情掠夺你的唇。

“算你有点脑子。有胆量尽管试试，看会发生什么。”芝诺斯冷冷回答，扯开盖着你胸腹的被子。微凉的空气袭来，你叹着气爬上他的腿，背对着找了个舒服点的坐姿。他靠在床头——这也许是你们在一起时最温柔的一次——前一晚的剩余时间全都用于治愈你俩疲惫的四肢和你疼痛的喉咙，现在你坐在他身上两人仿佛合为一体，胸膛随着每一次呼吸上下起伏。

你暴露出脖子，想到野兽要来撕碎猎物的喉咙就兴奋地心脏乱跳。芝诺斯取笑了你一番，细细啃噬一番颈侧嫩肉便开始狂热吸吮。甚至可以分辨出他想通过这个吻再次给你打下印记，还很可能与之前的重叠。一次又一次的烙印，你找回了芝诺斯的另一面——攫取你灵魂的野兽。

你发出细碎呻吟、两股战战，脸颊因愉悦的性欲微微泛红。芝诺斯手指向上半身游走找寻取悦你的方法，逼迫你发出更美妙的声音。掌心从托着你的屁股不断向上，直至抓握到那对敏感的奶子，把它聚拢在手心挤压、扣挖已经变硬的乳头。你喘着粗气、后背紧贴他的胸膛，芝诺斯将你抱得更紧、火热的肉体再度交缠在一起。

“你想要我……在睡梦中杀了你吗？”自己竟然当真问出来也太蠢了，而此时芝诺斯正吸吮着另一片肌肤，甚至在肩窝上咬了一口。某个画面瞬间闪过脑海：你手握从芝诺斯武器库偷来的匕首，嘲弄他的心头血正从刀尖滴落。

“对。”他贴着耳廓回答，粗长的阴茎直挺挺顶着后腰，继续拧你的奶头。你不由自主地发抖。“我希望你尝试。”

你无法彻底理解他对死亡和生命流逝的迷恋，但他以你和朋友们渴望的胜利戏耍你时你仍不禁兴奋起来。成功的手段近在眼前，他好像毫不在乎自己的性命掌握在你手中。他在用各种诱人的提议求你杀他，比如在床上开膛破肚，共进晚餐时毒杀，甚至简单粗暴就那么拔出剑刺穿他的胸膛。

可又有多少可行性，你将他视为平等的朋友，等来的却是实为芝诺斯一心求死的无尽华尔兹。而你自己呢，有什么能阻止他在你睡觉时割喉，有什么方法能在你们站在塔顶俯瞰世界时阻止他把你推下去？困惑伴随着兴奋，正是它让你留在这像个饥渴的婊子紧紧抱住他，而对方夜复一夜地操你。

幸好芝诺斯厌倦了玩弄，手指探向泛红的腿间打着圈儿，火热的私密处留恋他的巡视，渐渐迫近已经湿润的两瓣阴唇。“想到我死期将至你很兴奋？还是因为可以亲眼看着你自己弄脏我的床单？”他仿佛能读懂你的心思。你试着挪动屁股把自己送进他手里，男人另一只手抓着腰让你原地别动紧贴着他的胸膛，于是你只能在疑惑中等待。

“嗯？该不会是宁愿杀了我也不想让我操你？”你试图挣脱控制，实际上不过是半推半就。你就是喜欢他抱着你像一架台钳钳制住小小的身躯，似乎只要有丝毫轻举妄动就能将你撕成两半。“我喜欢看你挣扎的样子。”指尖摩擦着你肿胀的阴蒂补充道。你忍不住高声淫叫，芝诺斯的鸡巴又狠狠撞到后腰上。

芝诺斯在你下半身画圈，指尖泡在兜不住的爱液里浅浅戳刺、抚摸与挑逗。“求你，别玩我了……”他两指并用，你觉得自己即将崩溃，甚至还没进入那个湿热的嫩批你就已经在他手下发洪水了。男人呼吸中隐隐带着笑意，这就是控制你身心的力量，你的性爱毒药。

“很想要？”芝诺斯明知故问，说得好像会真的满足愿望。你早就意识到即便两人公平对决，他的体重和蕴含的力量仍远胜于你。你也愿意让他将你撕成碎片。芝诺斯一动你立刻回过神，在他坐起身时配合地跪趴好，他不会把你压进床板，只是允许你能够扭动身体以便在操你时可以看着他的脸。单手抵住你的脊柱，这是个无声的命令，要求你双手和膝盖保持不动。

“求你……”可你知道自己不用祈求。你的尊严，早在那些无尽夜晚里，浪叫着渴求他更多的触碰、想要他的肉棒时碎成碎片了。不必尴尬、只需等待，凉爽的空气包裹你的身体，手搁在床单上攥成拳头。

你不会等得太久。

芝诺斯挪动身体，你还没来得及思考他想先唤醒哪一部分就感觉到他的脸正贴上了湿乎乎的阴蒂。你吓得小声尖叫，但脸埋在床里可怜的啜泣声会被棉布吸收。舌尖轻弹继而咂取屄穴里的温热，绕着阴蒂小幅度快速碾动再回到原点浅浅地进入一分一寸。理智被逼到了悬崖边缘，你流着骚水不由自主配合芝诺斯舌奸自己，液体也沾得他下巴湿答答的。

见你扭着屁股芝诺斯在温柔的笑声中磨蹭你的臀部，以便伸舌就能照顾到每个敏感点。每过一会儿再次回吻阴蒂，柔软动听的呻吟颤动你娇嫩的肌肤。你暗骂一句，翘着屁股向后试探寻到芝诺斯脑袋的位置：他正躺在你身下、两条大腿之间，头发铺散了一床。你有了个大胆的想法。

你身体后倾，膝盖跨过他脑袋两侧，湿润的屄穴刚好覆盖整张嘴。芝诺斯闷声呻吟表示赞许随即手口并用，口淫的同时一手摩擦碾动阴蒂，另一手则大胆地尝试开拓你的后穴。你喘着气在他脸上使劲磨蹭，第二次高潮的淫水弄湿了他的脸颊。“噢操，求你……继续……”

所谓的尊严就剩这么一丁点了。

回头正对上了那双蓝眼睛，恐惧和莫名的激情充斥你的身体，他仍是用舌头搅动紧致火热的肉穴。你双手攀上胸部使劲揉搓奶子，快速捻揉敏感的奶头尽情浪叫，不知道自己还能承受多少。芝诺斯正愉悦地观赏你被火热的性欲烧坏脑子、胡乱甩着头的堕落模样。

前后夹攻让你喘不过气来，更沉下腰把湿漉漉红肿坠胀的屄穴往对方嘴里送，说不定会让他窒息。尽管如此芝诺斯的舌头却从未停止过舔吮，爽得你脑袋后仰到极限被又一波高潮吞没。痉挛的穴肉夹着舌头，大量汁水完全淋湿芝诺斯的嘴。你呼吸不稳害怕是否会晕死过去，但芝诺斯可不会让你集中精神和气力，给你想出个头绪的机会。

他抓住大腿迫使你变换姿势，在他起身时要及时让位，随后猛地将你拉来和他交换了位置，仿佛一条大蛇将猎物逼到绝境。你感觉自己是他的猎物，一头受伤的鹿甚至是一只被百兽之王摁在手心的老鼠。被他吞入腹中就是你的结局，也是令你解脱的恩典。你急忙表白，说他在这半明半暗的室内像极了天神，而芝诺斯突然极具侵略性地咬住你的嘴唇，你照单全收顺从地张开嘴回吻，与之唇舌交缠。

芝诺斯将你压在身下，乳头擦过他发达的胸肌，滴着腺液的火热肉棒正好抵着你的小腹。某种程度而言它还算温柔，除了过去做爱时的兽性本质仍在你脑海中挥之不去：例如芝诺斯如何一次又一次毁了你，他的肉棒总是插进最深处狠狠射在里面——

长发披散在肩头，些许发丝挠得你脸痒痒，又垂下一大片阻拦视线将你与外界隔离，长城亦无法与之比拟。你们仿佛两尊雕像静止不动，彼此凝望进对方眼底试图发现暗藏的迷恋。你看见了芝诺斯眼里的自己，似乎这眼神犹如燃烧的余烬，闪烁着某种疯狂的情欲，亦与爱恨交织。

你也在他眼中发现了同样的东西：永恒燃烧的战争灰烬，永不衰退的魅力。鹰隼般的目光直击灵魂。“我的殿下，”你喃喃自语，却被冷硬地打断。

“不，你和我，我们是平等的。客套话就不必在这多说了。”

他的意思是否是不在乎自己的身份，免得你是向他的身份低头而非情欲？可你随即意识到那不是芝诺斯如此喜爱这个称呼的原因。当你这样称呼时他的反应是如此热烈，因为他只是喜欢你的声音，喜欢你的声音拨动心弦。不过确实如此，他的嗓音也会让你浑身颤抖。

对话刚开始就结束了。他低头又吻你一口，温热的齿列咬住下唇。铁锈味开始扩散，但痛苦是不存在的，你已经适应他的风格，习惯了他对快乐的理解，只是想静静的品尝这份感受。

芝诺斯扶着肉棒顶住屄缝，将你分泌的黏液涂抹在勃起的龟头上。你咬紧牙关发出嘶嘶的气音，原打算抱着他准备好迎接肉棒，却被芝诺斯单手钳住两只手腕固定在头上，这令你不安地扭动。

没有时间缓冲，男人瞬间就破开了你的身体。喉间流露一声哀鸣，你闭上眼睛感觉他插得更深了。内壁软肉包裹住肉棒阻止它的入侵，但芝诺斯继续深入直到你觉得几乎被他劈成两半。这可根本不是温柔的开场。他坚定地插进最深处，沉甸甸的睾丸撞上屁股，退出半截后继续一插到底。

你喘得上气不接下气，粗长的肉棒一次次将你贯穿。他很粗野，带来的恐惧刺痛了你裸露的肉体，他从来没有如此粗暴过，以至于像是要在你最敏感的部位操出血来。芝诺斯的抽插冷漠迅速毫无爱意，可滚烫的肌肤熨帖着你的，频频在你脖子、手、乳头以及肩膀上留下他的烙印。

“比以前更紧了，就这么不想让我走吗？”芝诺斯附耳低语，床笫间的下流话只会让你更加疯狂，你抬起双腿直接盘着他的臀部让他完全操进来。粗长的鸡巴无数次顶开密处，每一次撞击都让你感到窒息，更别提说话了。他亲吻打破了你的沉默，舌头又趁着你抱怨的机会钻进口腔。

你聊胜于无地挣扎几下，芝诺斯只是笑笑便松开钳制着你的手，转而将大腿拉至自己身后方便操得更深。调整体位后抽插得更加凶狠，每次都会带出大股大股属于你的黏滑体液。

你立即抓住他的后背，指甲嵌进汗水浸透的肌肤上，背部肌肉收缩舒张运动的轨迹尽数收纳在手心。抓痕向下来到脊柱，每次这么做他都颇为受用。你于他眼中发现痛苦正将他撕扯，期想中的肉欲正是你自身的映像。

男人托着你的大腿高高抬起，加雷马人粗壮的鸡巴一次又一次把你填满。你害怕他俯下身是要撕着腿把你掰成两半，但他只是向前拱了拱，嘴唇贴在耳边继续悄声说着那些污言秽语，享受你的阴道殷勤地挤压肉棒。“我的爱人，一起高潮吧。抱紧些，让我射在里面……别让我失望，把你的一切都交给我。”

你试图说话却只能泄出语无伦次的叫床声，无助地翻着白眼去迎合对方，收缩阴部肌肉卖力榨取那根鸡巴直到他遵守承诺满足你。芝诺斯低吼出声，时不时咒骂着什么，酡红的脸颊露出残忍笑容，呼吸逐渐急促尽情叫床给你听。

“来吧，打开自己，让我再次灌满你。”烂熟流水的阴道紧紧裹着那根阴茎，你就像只圈养在他手里无助的牲畜、准备好了交配受孕的小母狗。

你尖叫起来，湿润抽搐的穴口含着肉棒阻止他离去，双腿失去力气但仍没有迎来想象中的高潮。睁开眼睛双手攀上他的脊背，刻下更深的抓痕，芝诺斯绷紧了下巴表情扭曲。

他激动地爆粗操得你脚趾蜷曲，重重顶到尽头完全释放男性的浊液。大量精液填满了阴道和肉棒之间的缝隙，你痉挛着再次高潮，会阴与腿缝磨蹭着肉棒根部试图榨干到一滴不剩。哪怕是刚刚射过的鸡巴依然能把你完全填满。

终于可以放松下来一直梗着的脖子，芝诺斯又偷去个吻然后俯下身吮吸两边乳头，放下了你被托着的腿。激情的余韵似乎灼伤你的肌肤，他没有马上退出，而是就着插入的姿势拥抱你一会儿后才结束，精液顺着一时合不拢的穴口溢出漏在床单上。

淫靡体液从敞开的肉洞里淌出来沾了一屁股，你脸上阵阵尴尬。大多数时候芝诺斯都不会在意这一点，他再次亲吻你，这次温柔得多了。只不过可怕的是这个男人前一刻可以像野兽只为繁殖后代而交配一样与你做爱，现在又温柔地爱抚、不想伤害到你。你偶尔想到如果两人的关系真的只有性这一个目的，那芝诺斯就是你的致命陷阱，让你每晚都渴求他的进入与掠夺。

直到最后精疲力尽躺回床上，你思考着，或许这种念头也不是那么可怕。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 洋妞杀我（。


End file.
